


Of Caves and Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Dewey gets hurt, Gen, Hospitals, I dont know how to tag, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, NO DEATH, Webby is Mentioned, angst ig, cave-ins, fluff at the end tho, no seriously I've never done this before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a mission with their uncles Scrooge and Donald, the triplets are trapped in a cave-in and Dewey is injured.(I have no idea how to write summaries or titles xD)





	Of Caves and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first (sucessful ig) fanfic I've ever written, so I really hope y'all like it!  
> All of the times I've tried to write something before, I've kind of gotten frustrated and given up, or just gotten bored I guess. I don't know, I'm not a very good writer? I've only ever gotten feedback from friends and teachers, so I'd like to hear from you!
> 
> Also a really annoying thing, every time I try to type "an" in my docs, it autocorrects to "a", so yeah lol that was a struggle.

It’s always fun and games until someone gets hurt.

Everyone’s heard that phrase before. And everybody remembers it… after someone gets hurt. Or, at least, in this case it was recalled to be true.

You see, it all started with a bored Scrooge. There hadn’t been anything adventure- worthy happening in days and based on the nervous twitching coming from him, he needed action. The boys had come to this conclusion in the secluded night-time conversations they had had about this particular subject. (While it may not have been necessary to be as secretive as they were, Huey specifically was afraid of their Uncle’s jittery-ness and took it to mean that he couldn’t be trusted not to listen in on their conversations, so that led them to this.) They (READ: Huey) had decided that they would research the current events and stuff that was happening and find something to get Scrooge back to his regular self.

So that’s what got them here. Although, “here” was not such a great place to be right at that moment, what with the giant dragon-like creature attacking them, Dewey thought. The quest was meant to be simple; the boys and their uncles (Webby had gone to London with her grandma) were just supposed to get into the cave, get the treasure, and get out. But, then again, when did anything ever go how it was supposed to? 

They had gotten in and to the treasure just fine, but as they were leaving, the creature had appeared. Stupid Duck family luck, Dewey thought. The family had been holding off well until now. The dragon suddenly roared and grew to twice the size it had been before, with more spikes and glowing red eyes.  
“Um,” Dewey said, “was it like that before?” The duckling turned to his siblings with wide eyes.

The serpent turned to the sound of the voice. Seeing the six ducks, it howled in anger and charged (flew?) towards them. 

“Nope.” Louie whimpered. “Run!”

They simultaneously turned and ran. Man, why couldn’t they agree on anything normal this well? But before they could all get out of the cave, the dragon must have hit the walls or something, because all of a sudden, Dewey was lying on the ground in the dark. There was dust and rubble all around him and his head and arm hurt and his side was beginning to sting. Along with the pain came an incessant ringing in his ears so he couldn’t see or hear a thing.

There was someone talking nearby, but he couldn’t make out the words.He tried to sit up, but found that his hurt arm was prohibiting any movement. His usable hand reached over to try and stop the now much worse pain in his side, but instead his fingers came back feeling warm and kind of… wet. Oh no, he thought as his few functioning senses began to fade, this isn’t good. His thoughts became less and less coherent as he slowly spiraled into unconsciousness.

________________

Huey was scared. 

When the dragon had burrowed through the wall of the cave, it had caused the ceiling to cave in, and now everything was dark and he couldn’t see and he was scared.

No, no, he thought, I can’t panic. Not right now. His family could be hurt! Had they made it out? Had they been caught under the rubble? 

He realized he was hyperventilating and tried to control his breathing. What was he supposed to do now? Should he call for help? No, wait, the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook said that yelling or speaking loudly could cause another cave-in. Instead, he whisper-yelled, ‘cause that seemed like a good idea. 

“Is anybody in here?” He hoped there was. Wait, that would mean that they hadn’t escaped… but then again it would mean that they hadn’t been buried under the rubble. He was overthinking again, he presumed. If he wasn’t, then he wouldn’t be nearly this worried. 

His thoughts were interrupted by another voice that seemed to come from behind him. He turned to listen.

“That you. Huey?” Oh, thank goodness. He had never been so happy before to hear his brother’s voice. Well, maybe that time in... Never mind that. He was just happy to know that at least one of his family members was safe. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he called back. “Is that Louie?” He waited a second before hearing his little brother reply. “Yeah. I’m gonna try and find a flashlight. I’m pretty sure I’ve got one here somewhere… Aha!” A dim light flickered on and revealed a mess of rocks and dust and two filthy ten-year-old ducklings. 

When Huey saw the state of his brother, his mind immediately went into protect mode. He crawled over to Louie and hugged him and asked him if he was hurt. Louie pushed him away, saying that he was fine and was Huey okay? Huey realized that if Louie looked as bad as he did, he must look just as terrible, if not worse. He replied with a nonchalant “yeah” and stood and dusted himself off. That’s when he saw his other little brother. 

“Oh no,” he whispered. Louie glanced up at him and asked, “What?” Huey didn’t bother to reply. He was already running to Dewey’s side, not caring about the possible consequences of doing so. He fell to his knees next to the blue-shirted duck and looked over him. He couldn’t find any obvious injuries -- until he rolled him onto his back.

There was a gash in Dewey’s side that was staining the feathers and the shirt around it red, and there was a huge rock on top of one of his arms. Once he had gotten over the shock of seeing his brother hurt like this, Huey put his hands on the wound and pushed down, hoping against hope that it would stop the steady flow of blood. Unsurprisingly, his efforts did nothing to slow the current. However, they did arouse a groan from Dewey, which he supposed was a good thing, as it meant that he had, in fact, not died yet.

Huey didn’t look up when Louie kneeled down beside him. He kept his focus on his Dewey and his hands on the wound. He heard Louie rummaging through what must have been the youngest’s backpack for who knows what and coming back with some bandages. Huey doubted they would do much good, but he removed his hands and let Louie try to cover the gash.

After what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a couple of minutes, Dewey opened his eyes. Huey hadn’t noticed at first, but Louie poked his shoulder and diverted his attention to the boy he was trying to save. 

Dewey looked up with wide, pain-filled eyes at his brothers above him. Huey gasped and was about to talk when Louie interrupted him.

“Oh, thank God, Dewey, you’re awake. We-we were worried--” His voice trailed off as he burst into tears. He buried his face in Huey’s shirt as Huey pressed down harder on the wound. Dewey winced at the pain, and Huey apologised, saying he had to or it might get worse. 

Dewey tried to speak, but the words weren’t coherent enough to understand. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, Don’t-don’t talk. I-I’ll... “ Huey couldn’t finish the sentence. He looked downwards, unable to meet his brother’s eyes, when suddenly a hand clamped around his wrist. He looked up to see that the middle triplet had managed to move enough to grab him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Dewey said. Then the flashlight went out and they were left in total darkness again. Huey wasn’t sure if this was necessarily a bad thing--at least now he couldn’t see the blood seeping between his fingers, or the light fading from Dewey’s eyes… but then again he also couldn’t tell if the younger boy was still conscious.   
He didn’t seem to be.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and a blinding light came from the mouth of the cave. Huey heard voices, but he didn’t try to understand them. He kept his focus on the problem they were facing until a pair of hands gently pulled him away from his brothers. He didn’t try to fight them. 

Uncle Donald was at Dewey’s side now, saying things Huey couldn’t understand. He couldn’t tell if this was because of the sudden exhaustion he was feeling, or his uncle’s general speaking ways. He took it to be the latter option when he heard his Uncle Scrooge’s voice telling him to come with him, it would all be alright. 

Scrooge sat Huey down in the back of the plane (had that been there before? He couldn’t tell) and ran back to the cave. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to do anything but worry about his brother, but within minutes of the solitude of the plane, he felt drowsiness pulling him into sleep. He didn’t try to fight that either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! I really hope you liked it, because if you did, I might want to post more. Please comment, it would make my day! And if you hadn't noticed, when I'm trying to impress people, I use pretty big words xD
> 
> And if you didn't read the first part, this is the first fic I've ever written, so feedback would be great!


End file.
